


Крестник

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), ICD_10



Series: По ту сторону [4]
Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Drama, Gen, Historical Figures, Horror, M/M, Mystical Creatures, The Christmas Story, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10
Summary: Вы кто? ‒ Добрая фея. ‒ А почему с топором? ‒ Как мало вы знаете о добрых феях!
Relationships: подразумевается односторонний Сергей Баранов|Сергей Муравьев-Апостол
Series: По ту сторону [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820311
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	Крестник

**Author's Note:**

> В роли недоброй феи с топором ‒ Емельян Пугачев.

_Я прохожу в мраморный зал_   
_Белой твоей пурги._   
_Н.Н. Добронравов_

Стоял, смотрел.

Стоял. Смотрел. И можно было бы решить, что он ‒ просто какой-то местный, не в меру живописный «пейзанин». Так матушка говорила. Не знала по-французски, зато пересыпала речь пестрыми словечками, казавшимися ей «учеными». Мимо шел. Заглянул на шум попойки.

Только ведь шума не было давно.

Собутыльники то ли ушли, то ли попадали, кто где сидел, и уснули мертвым пьяным сном… Пьяным? Или все-таки мертвым? Вон те кули темные, бесформенные, не они ли?

И пахло в амбаре, где пили припасенную под полом «родимую», отчего-то совсем не перегаром, а снегом. Чистым, только вот легшим. И легшим будто бы не сейчас, не в темную лихую ночку перед, может быть, последней штыковой на его веку… А много-много лет назад, в детстве.

Снег тогда и только тогда так пах. В сочельник лишь или под новый год. Вымороженным после стирки, ломким на сгибах бельем. Хрустом сбереженного к празднику яблока ‒ не запахом, звуком! Шелестом книжных страниц. Крахмальным воротничком детского платья. Звездами, терзающими своим лучистым светом черное брюхо неба с синим густым подшерстком.

И среди этого, навсегда, казалось бы, утраченного, а на деле всеми костьми и жилами памятного запаха, стоял и смотрел он.

Стоял не у двери в темно-синюю (как в том потерянном детстве), чуть-чуть крашеную рыжим ночь.

А вовсе даже и наоборот. У глухой амбарной стены. Сам глухой, немой, как та стена.

И казалось, отмахнись ты, реши, что тень, померещилось…

Да не давали блестящие, круглые его глаза. Совиные, соколиные, рысьи.

Если б довелось о нем рассказать (если б довелось пережить грядущий бой), выдумал бы подробностей пострашнее.

Что в черной густой, будто медвежья шерсть, бороде запеклась кровь. Что держал он обрубки своих рук ‒ обрубками своих рук, нелепо как-то прижимая их к бокам под мышками. Что и стоял-то на обрубках. И что на шее виден был свежий багряный разрез, немного накосую продолженный под кадыком: палач ведь рубил с замахом… И что сползала, все сползала набок голова по этому разрезу… И что кричать хотелось, потому что чуяло сердце: сползет.

Он, когда в первый раз того гостя увидел ‒ и впрямь то ли под новый год, то ли в сочельник ‒ так и рассказывал: руки под мышками держит, стоит на обрубках. Только плохо рассказывал, без особых словесных украшений, потому что был мал, очень глуп, да и неоткуда было выучиться словесам, у попа разве что. Или у маменьки, гордящейся тем, что знает «пейзанина», «бланж» и «боскет».

А помимо того, что плохо рассказывал, еще и врал, конечно. Никакого разреза. Никакой крови в бороде.

‒ Уйди. Уйди, прошу тебя.

Если б не хмель, заливший глаза и сделавший неподъемно тяжелой голову, не стал бы просить вслух, разве что про себя бы молился. Он ведь никогда всерьез не верил, что гость реален.

Видел его трижды, один раз ‒ говорил, но потом просыпался, неизменно в поту, липком, как смертный. Пил воду, по-лошадиному, не по-человечьи задыхаясь ‒ и убеждал себя: никого не было, Сереженька, померещилось, померещилось.

Видел пятилетним бутузом, еще не знающим, что ему умирать под новый год. Потом в госпитале под Ригой, лютой той зимой, когда гнали Наполеона, а у него вдруг зашевелился в нехорошо поджившей ране острый осколок ‒ и не стало сил идти. Гость стоял тогда не у стены, а за окном, смотрел внимательно и жалостливо, но молчал.

В третий раз увидел, когда перед строем сорвали майорские эполеты, ‒ а потом еще и в погребе зачем-то холодном заперли. Не со зла, просто не знали, как быть-то с ним дальше. Благородие ведь, хоть и бывшее...

Гость тогда все же соизволил ответить на вопрос:

‒ Кто ты? Смерть моя?

Глупый был вопрос и смешной. Умирать не хотелось. Сколько ему тогда минуло? Тридцать два, вроде. Кто ж хочет умирать в тридцать-то два, даже после такого позора?

Вот и гость посмеялся вполне дружелюбно в черную свою бороду.

‒ Нет, не смерть. Крестный твой.

И так это просто прозвучало, что взяла и не отпустила оторопь. Прямо за сердце взяла. Ледяными, в коросте, руками.

‒ Какой же ты мне крестный? Быть того не может. Я бы знал.

Задумался. А знал бы? Никогда ему не рассказывали о крестных родителях. Сам же он даже поинтересоваться не подумал. Пока было, у кого интересоваться.

‒ Самый настоящий, рабе божий Сергий.

И перекрестил по-раскольничьи, двумя перстами.

‒ Как сюда забрался?

Погреб-то был на замке. Его сюда внесли, скинули на пол, как намявшую плечи тяжесть, потом закрыли на задвижку, да еще и часового, кажется, поставили, тоже все больше от робости: он себя в драке таким зверем показал, что как бы не начал буянить снова. А ему не только буянить, на белый свет глядеть не хотелось…

‒ Кто мне помешает? Я везде вхож. Всякому гож. А тебе, Сереж, неугодно что ж?

‒ Блаженный ты, что ли?

‒ Окаянный. ‒ И продолжил неожиданно ясным стихом: ‒ От христьянских хат до дворцов вельмож пролегает ложь, помогает нож. Кабы мне тот нож ‒ вот бы снял я кож, да казенный кошт невелик, Сереж.

‒ Нужно тебе что?

Из темного угла смотрели на него ‒ как и теперь ‒ сияющие глаза, соколиные, рысьи, волчьи. Смеялись, как будто невесть какую шутку придумал чернобородый этот призрак. Придумал ‒ и с крестником своим сыграл. Как взрослый с несмышленым ребенком.

А ведь был он, кажется, ненамного его, тогдашнего, старше. И не постареет уже никогда.

‒ Это тебе нужно, паря, тебе. Может, не теперь, но точно будет нужно. И когда будет, я сам узнаю ‒ и проведаю тебя, крестничек, да только ты тоже готовым будь. Потому что помощь моя всегда с условием. Такая уж у нас, у крестных батюшек и матушек, судьба.

Он полнокровно расхохотался. А потом наклонился ‒ и приложился троекратно к губам «крестничка». Только никакого прикосновения не почувствовалось. И не пахло от губ ничем, кроме снега.

Он проснулся тогда… И орал так долго и так громко, что часовой все-таки рискнул отпереть задвижку, чтобы заглянуть внутрь: не помирает ли разжалованный. Не черти ли его щекочут.

Разжалованный попросил воды ‒ и пил ее, студеную, с подвыванием, с кашлем, зубы ломило, на грудь лилось, ну и плевать, ну и все равно. Лишь бы запить, растворить этот запах свежего снега и боль в припорошенных, будто, инеем губах. Инеем или порохом. Порохом со вкусом инея. Отчаянием со вкусом мести.

Пролегает ложь ‒ помогает нож.

Он затвердил окаянный этот вирш. Он его, глядя в сияющие глаза гостя, отчетливо вспомнил теперь.

И еще вспомнил, отчего болят губы. До сих пор болят, будто восьми лет с тех пор не прошло. Будто тогда гость знал уже, как измучится крестник тем, что кого хочется ‒ того вовек не поцеловать.

Приучил к этой боли заранее.

Приучил. Приручил. Душу выпил. Неизбывную черную боль вместо нее вложил. За себя болело все восемь лет. Только за себя.

А теперь вот будто бы и не за себя только. Но как же легко обманываться, если у вас одинаковые имена. Скажешь: о себе лишь. И вроде бы ‒ не соврал. И вроде ‒ полегче, привычнее, проще, одиночке ведь проще всегда.

А уж что у того одиночки внутри на самом деле, какое чувство, какая тоска, то один бог ведает и один рассудит.

‒ Точно ли хочешь, чтобы я ушел, чудак ты человек, писаная торба? ‒ глухим, сочным, утробным голосом спросил крестный. Голос был одновременно звучен и утробен. Это как глаза ‒ одновременно соколиные и рысьи.

Как иней одновременно ‒ порох. Как обида одновременно ‒ любовь.

Он аж подскочил на своей охапке сена.

‒ Нет. Не гоню. Не уходи.

‒ Нужен?

‒ Нужен.

‒ Ах! ‒ и крестный вдруг картинно закатил глаза, точно петербуржская жеманница. ‒ Как я мог забыть. Ведь тебе, рабе божий, нужно на бал. Всем туда нужно, все там будем, но тебе негоже идти на смотрины в солдатских обносках. Ох, казенный кошт невелик, Сереж! Ох, невелик. Но есть у меня для тебя подарок…

‒ Что за бал? Зачем подарок? Ты мне лучше скажи вот что. Ты же в душах читаешь… Ты же мою ‒ без соли и перца сожрал… Умрет он?

‒ Умрет ‒ он? Или умрешь ‒ ты?

‒ Да имя-то одно. Не важно.

‒ Вот ты и ответил.

Наклонившись к коленям, он подышал какое-то время с тем же своим лошадиным присвистом, что знал за собой ‒ и что всегда связывал с приходом крестного. Потом распрямился.

‒ Давай подарок.

‒ Помнишь про условие?

‒ Помню. И знаю, что это я ‒ твой нож. Раз сам не в состоянии уже кожи снимать, так меня выбрал, ко мне прилепился. И я тебя, крестный, не подведу. Только больно ведь мне…

Снегом пахло уже практически нестерпимо. Бывает такой запах, что разом дыхание из тебя вышибает и сердце останавливает на полустуке. Вот им сейчас и сквозило из всех щелей. Вот им сейчас почти на колени роняло.

И как красили ночь всполохи алого, так и запах свежего снега из уплывающего в небытие детства трогал по краю другой, тяжелый и густой. Запах настолько же свежей крови.

‒ Ты не бойся, ‒ ласково сказал ему крестный, взяв за щеки обеими руками. ‒ Боль эта ‒ пройдет. Боль ‒ оставит. Перейдет с Федота на Якова, с Якова на всякого, растворится да развеется, скоро сказка сказывается, не скоро дело деется. Только помни об условии, крестничек: до первого удара. С первым ударом ‒ закончится мое колдовство. Но до него ты успеешь поплясать. Ох, и успеешь. С кем хочешь плясать, с тем и будешь, потому что ‒ да будет воля твоя. Твоя, понимаешь?

И хотелось спросить у него: какого первого удара? Часов, что ли? Только вот знал он, разумеется, что не часов.

…Проснулся, как и привык за годы знакомства с крестным, в поту и в мыле. Дыхание разрывало грудь, губы саднили, как зацелованные. В волосах застрял клок сена: видно, перепил он, свалился в сон посреди кутежа. И, похоже, все-таки «достукался» до зеленых чертей, вот и снится блажь всякая.

«Бланж», как матушка говорила.

Бланж ‒ это цвет, вроде топленого молока. Вроде чужой недоступной кожи. Которую никогда и ничьему ножу он не позволит вспороть. Жизнь отдаст, а не позволит. Ведь на что-то же он еще гож? Ведь для чего-то же протащил его крестный и через Бородино, и через Березину, и через госпиталь, и через разжалование? От христьянских хат до дворцов вельмож…

Сквозь иней как порох. И порох ‒ как иней.

Может, другая у чернобородого дикого крестного цель была. Но тогда следовало бы поудачнее выбирать крестника.

Взгляд упал на золотое шитье, на зеленое сукно, на эполеты… Да неужто не померещилось?

И правда, то был его подарок. Настоящий подарок от крестного: наряд для самого последнего и самого веселого новогоднего бала.

И так его насмешила возникшая перед глазами картина: белое поле в свежем снегу, как бальная зала, белые перчатки на руках, танец среди пороха, среди инея, и что-то еще про первый удар, но не надо сейчас о первом ударе, ‒ что он улыбнулся счастливо.

Тень крестного все еще липла к стене, все не желала уходить, все холодила губы.

Но рабу божьему Сергию, примеряющему свою обновку, было уже не до нее.


End file.
